


I'll Lay In Your Arms On This, A New Year

by Joshatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fireworks, First Time, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: They were really going to do this. They talked about it previously and Noctis felt so ready. But now? To be fair, he was completely terrified. This would be his first time after all. Prompto’s too.Noctis and Prompto try sex for the first time, and what better time than going into the new year?(Written from Noctis' perspective (3rd person))





	I'll Lay In Your Arms On This, A New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing sex. Any future sex fics will most likely be something of a similar calibre. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Music? Check.  
Low lighting? Check.  
Locked door? Check.  
Clothes? Ready to be unchecked.

Noctis sat himself beside Prompto on the couch they moved to face the window, waiting for the fireworks. They were really going to do this. They talked about it previously and Noctis felt so ready. But now? To be fair, he was completely terrified. This would be his first time after all. Prompto’s too. From what he read, it was okay to be scared. They were both consenting to it so they would be okay. It was agreed they would stop if either of them became too uncomfortable.

“You sure you want to do this?” Prompto asked to make sure, his voice wavering.

“Yeah,” Noctis gave in response, his voice also wavering, “you?”

“Yeah,” Prompto shuddered out breathily.

Deciding to make the first move, heart hammering wildly in his chest, Noctis slowly slid Prompto’s shirt off over his head. Prompto reciprocated. The longer they went on, the tighter Noctis’ pants got and the redder his face became. Slowly, they both undid their jeans and slid them off along with their underwear, dumping them with their shirts. Noctis' hands shook as he held onto Prompto’s shoulders, kissing him gently until they became more passionate. As they pulled apart, their breaths shuddered.

Prompto gently pushed Noctis down so he was lying face up. As his hand held onto the back of the couch, he brought his knees to his chest, legs spread and eyes shut in anticipation. A small sound escaped him as he felt something slippery enter his hole. The intruder stopped immediately but didn’t exit. The fireworks began but neither of them cared in the moment.

“You okay, Noct?”

Noctis nodded, relaxing his head back and giving a breathy ‘yeah’ along with an encouragement to continue. A low moan sounded from the back of his throat as the intrusion pushed in deeper. His back arched, lips parting. He felt his mind detach from his body as the intruder repeated the process over and over again. He was barely there as his cheek made rough contact with the couch cushion. A second slimy intruder entered and Noctis couldn’t contain his moaning, penis growing harder with each passing moment. He could feel a coil tightening in his stomach. He felt lost to pleasure. His body shook as the digits thrusted inside him repeatedly. He mewled in pain as his hole was stretched. The feeling immediately stopped and Noctis looked up at Prompto in want. Excitement overrode his fear. He _wanted_ this. He _wanted Prompto_.

The prince whined softly as the fingers left him. He didn’t know how long it was but there was suddenly a large, round, slippery object placed against his rectum. It felt like slippery rubber as it entered him and he yelped in pain. Again, it stopped and Prompto asked if he was okay. Noctis nodded and Prompto continued pushing in, constantly making sure Noctis was okay. Suddenly lips met his and Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s shoulders and his legs around Prompto’s hips. They kissed passionately as Prompto slowly thrusted in and out of Noctis’ ass. Noctis groaned into Prompto’s mouth. He moaned and his hips bucked as a hand held onto his penis and slowly started pumping. Noctis threw his head back in pleasure and lips started kissing his neck, the rhythm at his penis becoming more sensual. He was shaking so much. He couldn’t stop. It felt amazing.

“Prom…” he breathed. "Prom... I… I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“N-Neither am I…” Prompto tilted Noctis’ head and they kissed as the rhythm continued, bringing both of them to edge. Neither of them could breathe properly as they accelerated into their messy finale.

Noctis clutched onto Prompto and cried out as he felt the release he had been craving since they began. Prompto continued thrusting gently, helping Noctis ride out the orgasm and soon clutched him back as he grunted softly. The fireworks display continued as they panted for breath, Noctis’ chest heaving for air. He opened his eyes at the sensation of a hand stroking his face. His boyfriend leaned down and kissed him gently as he pulled out from him. The prince relaxed into the couch, lazily listening to the fireworks as he closed his eyes again.

“Come on,” Prompto urged quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment, “we gotta go shower.”

Opening his eyes, Noctis was pulled up off the couch and led to his bathroom, the condom Prompto was wearing gone. The warm water against his sweaty skin was heavenly as they sleepily made out in the shower. They held each other close as the water rained upon them from the shower hose. Eventually, they had to get out. Changing into comfy pyjamas, they cleaned up any mess left on the couch and held each other as they watched the fireworks.

Sensing himself being watched, Noctis sleepily looked up at Prompto. The look Prompto was giving made him look like he was looking at the most beautiful thing in his life. Being pulled closer, Noctis rested his head against his lover’s shoulder as he gently drifted off to the sound of distant fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to leave kudos if you enjoyed and feel free to leave any constructive criticism! I can only improve from here!


End file.
